


Fly With Me in Halloween Night

by ItaSaku1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi Uchiha is a Vampire and he sits and waits on Halloween night for his wife to come home, but their relationship is looked down upon because he's a vampire and his wife is a witch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With Me in Halloween Night

It was a dark and chilly October night the moon was full, children were out and about going door to door to saying trick-or-treat to receive candy where they would get sick the next day and stay in bed for days or just hours until they wanted more candy to eat. It was a month of fright, the time where children would dress up as creatures of the night or the light, they went to every house but one, the house that was avoided belonged to a  _ **real**_ vampire, his name was Itachi Uchiha, he had long black hair pulled together in a low ponytail with cape that covered his ponytail, he wore a long sleeved black shirt with grey cuffs, his pants were black. He had eyes the color of blood, his skin was an alabaster color that stuck out.

In that very house that the children avoided, Itachi Uchiha himself was sitting against his window reading The Phantom of the Opera, he was at the part where Christine went to visit the grave of her father when there was a knock on his outside door interrupting his thoughts, smirking to himself the vampire got up and opened his door on the other side there was no one there but looking down he saw an envelope with his name on it. He bent down and picked it up then went back in the house, he went back to his room and opened the letter and read it by candle light.

_The letter:_

_My dearest love, I send you this letter by my cat, he will be long gone once you have this, he is just that type of cat, anyways, I have just entered the leaf village, and I am resting in a tree full of baby owls as I write this to you, aw such wonderfully cute owls they are, they remind me so much of the snow, they are truly a work of art as Deidara would say. But I shall meet you at midnight, my Aunt is going to sneak me away from the rest of my family, I can't wait, I also have the most wonderful news to tell you, I will see you soon my love. I cannot wait to be back in your arms once more and to smell your scent all around me._

_~Sincerely your dearest wife_

Smirking to himself the vampire looked at the sky outside to determine the time, if his calculations were correct then he'd see his wife in thirty minutes. Itachi went to his window and just looked watched for his wife for the next thirty minutes, when it had been forty-five minutes he was starting to get anxious, what if something happened to her? Just as he was about to go search for her himself he saw two shadow's in the horizon coming closer onto broomsticks. Once he saw the recognizable pink hair he let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping, his wife flew right up to the window while her aunt his just flew past and was disappearing in the distance, Itachi stepped onto his coffin grabbing a hold of his wife's right hand.

"I have missed you dearly Sakura." Itachi said helping his wife into the room.

"As have I." Once Sakura was in the room she wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned up to kiss him, he slowly pulled her closer to him and put more emotion into the kiss.

"I didn't know you missed me that much, maybe I should go away more often if this is the cause.

"NO! Never, I have missed you too much, I cannot stand the fact that I only get to see you when your mother leaves. Itachi said pulling away and looking into his wife's emerald eyes.

"I know, then let's do something about it, let's tell my mother, she may hate it but it's how it is we love each other, even if Vampire and Witches are also supposed to be mortal enemies like Vampires and Werewolves. Even if she wants to stop us she can't because we have a legal document binding us together as man and wife.

"Very true, your Aunt could persuade her." Itachi said kissing Sakura. Pulling away Sakura looked up into her husband's eyes.

"Sweetheart, that's not all, there is something I have to tell you, something that might actually change my mother's opinion.

"Really? What is it that may change your mother's opinion?" Itachi questioned pilling Sakura closer to him and wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I'm pregnant!"


End file.
